


Playtime

by drowsyfantasy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: A series of mini/short fics with BDSM elements for a variety of characters within The Arcana. All are gender-neutral reader.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Playtime

You’ll have to thank Nadia again for the use of her sheets. 

The silk is green, a softness against his skin, after dragging him through the baths (twice) and scrubbing until all the grime was gone. His hair is still slightly damp against the pillow, the fabric of the pillowcase darker where the drips blossom into pools. 

Muriel lays supine, one hand on his chest, the other on your thigh as you sit cross-legged by his side, letting him adjust. The silk blindfold wrapped around his head is something you’ve both been working up to, establishing trust, inch by precious inch. 

Right now you’re gently coring strawberries, taking out all the little green parts, dipping them in a little dish of chocolate sauce, then drawing patterns over his lips until he opens them to receive your fingers. There’s been a variety of fruits all evening, sweet treats, grapes and raspberries and blackberries and more. 

“Are you eating any of these yourself?” he inquires, licking his lips. You put your finger over them, and he licks that too, then blushes when he realizes it’s not food. 

“Not tonight. Tonight is about you, lover.” It’s so much fun to watch him blush and squirm like that. You know if he could see you, he’d give you such a reproachful look, but sometimes you have to be insistent with him. “You deserve to be spoiled from time to time.” 

He opens his mouth to say something, but instead of letting him protest, you pop in a slice of orange. Muriel chews thoughtfully, then swallows. “I guess it’s not...so bad. As long as it’s what you want.” 

Bending down and picking up a strawberry with your teeth, then leaning over his mouth and sharing the taste with him, ending in a kiss. “I do want it.” you whisper, one of your hands coming up to cup the side of his face, fingertips stroking through the blindfold. “I look at you, and I want you. Do you know how powerful that is? I want to touch you, to stroke you, to kiss every inch of you, wrap my arms around you, take you to bed with me.” 

Muriel shivers. It could be your words, or it could be the ice cube you just picked up and slid down his neck. Quietly, you bring it over his skin, watching him twitch and hearing his little noises as it melts against him. Over his chest, following the dip of his collarbones, across the muscles and scars on his chest, the natural lines. The path doesn’t take long for the ice cube to melt entirely, and you bring your dripping, cold fingers to his lips for him to clean up, only for you to take another one and continue the journey downward. 

He giggles and whimpers when the ice hits his lower belly, in a sort-of ticklish way, arching up when you go lower and lower in zig-zag motions. 

“Does that hurt?” 

“A little...just...from how cold...ah!” he jerks a little as you tap along the side of his cock with the mostly-melted cube. “Are you gonna put it...there?” 

“I’m going to put them anywhere I like,” you remark with a soft chuckle. “Unless you tell me you don’t want it.” 

“I…I guess I don’t mind it…” 

Grinning, you pick up another cube and begin to press kisses up his inner thigh; the ice cube touches him, then your lips replace it, hot-cold-hot-cold all the way up to his cock. Muriel is audibly babbling by now, but he keeps his hands around his chest, refusing to push you away, refusing to end the scene. 

His cock is hard, hot, and you flip it up to lay against his belly, using a new ice cube to lightly blaze a path for your lips to immediately follow. Most of the ice cubes in the little bucket are melted by now, so you have a few left, but he seems to be nearing the end, one way or another, because he absolutely can’t stop moving, and you pop one of the last remaining ice balls in your mouth and using your tongue to push it around the tip of his cock, keeping it just lightly between your lips until - 

“Nghhh!” Muriel seizes below you, and you quickly drop the ice cube so you don’t choke on it, latching on to his cock properly and sucking. He comes seconds later, crying out your name, and you wait until he’s finished before coming up and taking his hands. He’s shaking badly, and croaks a single word. 

At that, you quickly remove the blindfold and cuddle next to him, and he clings to you, arms and legs wrapped around you as best he can, considering how much bigger and taller he is. Soothing and gentle, you kiss his face and stroke his hair, petting him, reassuring him, framing his face with your hands, letting him look at you. It’s so hard not to just kiss him senseless all over again, but tonight was about him, not you, and you know he’ll let you have your chance any time you want. 

“Still okay?” 

“Still okay.” 


End file.
